The Barn
is located on Kick'em Jenny Neck, a remote stretch of land completely inaccessible by road approximately ten miles from the town of Haven, Maine.Fear & Loathing Named after its appearance, the Barn looks like an ordinary barn on the outside. The inside is all white, and maze like.Thanks For The Memories Every 27 years, when the Hunter Meteor Storm comes, Stay the Barn arrives, and the mysterious woman enters it. The Barn then disappears, and the Hunter Meteor Storm passes safely overhead and the Troubles vanish. Twenty-seven years later the woman comes to Haven again with no memory of having been there before, no older than she was when she left.Sins of the Fathers Each time she has a new name, new personality and new memories, all borrowed from another person.A Tale of Two AudreysBusiness As Usual The Barn appears to store or have access to all of her memories and is able to play these memories for people inside the Barn. The Barn can strip ordinary people of their memories, though it is not known if the Barn also retains these memories. The Barn has the ability to move or hide people when they are inside the Barn. Troubles do not work inside the Barn. The Barn also has "restorative properties" which Lucy Ripley used to bring James Cogan back to life, though it appears that once restored, Cogan can only be outside of the Barn for short periods of time without falling ill. People connected to the Barn Agent Howard The Barn uses a mysterious man, known as Agent Howard, as it's agent. His main role is to bring the mysterious woman to Haven and convince her to stay.Welcome to HavenThe Trial of Audrey Parker Like the mysterious woman, he takes the name (though not the memories) of a real person. In 2010 he takes the name and role of Agent Howard, an FBI Agent and the real Audrey Parker's boss. In 1955 he appears as Captain in the Navy, and Sarah Vernon's commanding officer.Sarah Jennifer Mason On the day the Barn is destroyed Boston resident Jennifer Mason starts to hear voices inside her head. She hears the various conversations that take place in the Barn that day, repeating on a loop in her head.Fallout James Cogan When James Cogan dies, Lucy Ripley brings his body to the Barn in order to restore him. If Cogan leaves the Barn for more than a short period of time he starts to fall ill. According to Agent Howard, Cogan, like his mother, belongs to the Barn. History 1955 In 1955 the mysterious woman is in Haven living as Sarah Vernon, a military nurse. Dave and Vince Teagues accompanied Vernon to the Barn, and attempted to blow the Barn up. When they failed, Vernon bid the Teagues farewell and entered the Barn. 1983 In 1983 the woman returned to Haven, this time as Lucy Ripley. In May, her son, James Cogan was murdered and Ripley took his body and placed it inside the Barn. She told his wife, Arla Cogan that the Barn's restorative properties would bring him back to life. Ripley also promised Cogan that she would bring her to the Barn, but upon discovering that Cogan's Trouble had activated and that she'd killed an innocent woman, Ripley broke this promise and ensured that Cogan was outside the Barn when it departed with the Hunter Meteor Storm. Ripley, who had apparently figured out the source of the Troubles and a way to end the forever, spent much of 1983 on the run from the Guard.Burned According to Jordan McKee, Ripley didn't want to enter the Barn and tried to run away. In October of 1983, Ripley entered the Barn and disappeared with it. Cogan went to the Guard and demanded that they bring the Barn back, but was told that only Ripley had the power to summon the barn.Burned 2010 In 2010, the mysterious woman returned to Haven as FBI Agent Audrey Parker. In August, she met the real Audrey Parker and the real Agent Howard, sparking an investigation into the man she knew as Agent Howard.A Tale of Two Audreys The two Parker's pulled Garland Wuornos' phone records and found the apartment that the fake Agent Howard was using. There they found a copy of a novel that belonged to Haven's Audrey Parker. Inside was a handwritten message reading "Happy B-day" along with the digits "44 2 65/68 785," the co-ordinates for Kick'em Jenny Neck. The real Audrey Parker enlisted Duke Crocker to bring to her to Kick'em Jenny Neck. There she discovered the Barn, but upon entering it, all of her memories were wiped, leaving her wandering around confused until Crocker finds her and brings her back to Haven. When Nathan Wuornos and Haven's Parker went to Kick'em Jenny Neck to investigate, they found a large empty clearing. The Barn was no longer there, though it had left a large imprint in the grass.Love Machine Later, when Parker dreamed of her time as Lucy Ripley,she saw an image of the Barn before Agent Howard appeared in her dream telling her to stop remembering''Over My Head'' 19 days before the Hunter Meteor Storm Vince Teagues saw a mirage of the Barn on a remote island of the coast of Haven. When Parker asked what he was looking at, he told her that he saw nothing and everything is going as it should be.Magic Hour: Part 2 Destruction On December 7, the day of the Hunter Meteor Storm the Barn appeared back on Kick'em Jenny Neck and Agent Howard escorted James Cogan out of the Barn. Cogan was only outside the Barn for a few hours before he began to get ill and his wife, Arla brought him back to the Barn to heal him. Parker traveled to Kick'em Jenny Neck and discovered Agent Howard sitting at a campfire in the woods near the Barn. Howard tells her that the Barn won't leave until she is ready, and warns that if she does not leave, the Hunter Meteor Storm will not pass over Haven safely but instead rain destruction down on Haven. Nathan Wuornos and Duke Crocker joined Parker on Kick'em Jenny Neck, and Parker and Wuornos entered the Barn while Crocker stayed outside, holding Arla Cogan at gunpoint. Inside the Barn, Wuornos and Parker discover a white maze with many open doors and hallways. Wuornos suggested blowing it up and suddenly the white maze disappeared and Parker and Wuornos saw Sarah Vernon and the Teague brothers outside the Barn attempting and failing to blow it up. Then Agent Howard appeared and they found themselves back in the barn. To prove that what the Barn had shown them was true, Howard then sent them to another memory of Vernon's, one that Wuornos was there for and could verify. The Barn appeared inside the memory and James Cogan stepped out, before disappearing back inside. Suddenly back inside the white maze, Wuornos looked for Parker, who he'd somehow gotten separated from, until Cogan showed up demanding to know who he is. Wuornos revealed that he was Cogan's father but when Parker found Wuornos, Cogan disappeared. Frustrated, Parker demanded Howard show her her son and Cogan suddenly appeared next to Wuornos. Cogan, thinking that she killed him when she was Lucy Ripley refused to speak to her and demanded to see his wife. Parker stepped outside where Duke Crocker was holding Arla Cogan at gunpoint and brought Arla into the Barn. Inside the Barn, where Troubles don't work, the stitch marks on her skin became visible and Parker revealed that Arla killed women for their skin and lied about the role that Ripley played in James' death. Attempting to stab Parker, Arla killed James before Parker was able to wrest control of the knife away and kill her. Wuornos took Arla's body outside the Barn so that the Barn wouldn't revive her and Parker cradled the dying James Cogan in her arms and he told her that Ripley planned to kill him, as killing the one she loved most would end the Troubles permanently. Agent Howard appeared and told Parker that Cogan, like his mother, now belongs to the Barn. Parker confronted Howard asking about Cogan's theory and he confirmed it, telling her that the Barn amplifies her love and uses it to protect Haven. The twenty-seven year cycle exists because she needs to enter the world and "recharge". Parker and Howard exited the Barn so that Parker could say her goodbyes. After Parker re-entered the Barn, Wuornos, in his desperation to keep her from leaving, shot Howard several times. Howard and the Barn started to crack and to emit bright rays of light. Howard exploded into nothingness and the Barn started to collapse in on itself, sucking itself into a portal. Arla Cogan's body got sucked into the portal and Crocker jumped into the portal just as it was closing. After the destruction of the Barn, the Hunter Meteor Storm continued to rain destruction down on Haven. Inside the Barn, Duke Crocker tried to dodge destruction and watched as memories of Parker and Wuornos played out on the walls. When the Barn was destroyed the Troubles didn't end. 2011 In June of 2011 Crocker was expelled from the Barn, falling directly into a Boston aquarium. As the Oatley Tap Room While Crocker was quickly expelled from The Barn, Parker was not. She remained inside the imploding Barn though she now believed herself a woman named Lexi DeWitt. The Barn provided her with false memories, and false surroundings, appearing to her as the Oatley Tap Room, The Oatley Tap Room is the name of the "hellish bar" from The Talisman. Quoted text from Tweet by @NoraZuckerman 10:28 PM - 20 Sep 13 where DeWitt bartended.Bad Blood The bar, the customers, and even DeWitt's new friend Rhonda were all an illusion created by the Barn During her time working at the Oatley Tap Room, a mysterious stranger named William kept coming to the bar in order to try and get DeWitt to remember her past lives. He brought in threats in the form of Heavy and Sinister in order to get her to question her reality and trust him.Survivors He also provided her with an unassembled gun so that when threatened, her instincts would be triggered and she'd assemble the gun and use it for defense. Episodes *Love Machine *Business As Usual - referenced obliquely *Over My Head - dream *Magic Hour: Part 2 - mirage *Thanks for the Memories *Fallout Notes and References Category:Objects